Stab the Flesh, Stab the Heart
by SilverHeart09
Summary: Morgana and Morgause are using a puppet to control Prince Arthur... can Merlin and the Pwnage Squad, also known as the knights, save him from their evil smirking clutches? Don't worry, the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Stab the Flesh, Stab the Heart**

**By SilverHeart09**

**I would just like to warn everyone that my spell-check isn't working, so all mistakes are mine, all mine and no you can't have any. Please review and let me know what you think! **

It was cold outside and dark, very dark.

Morgana Pendragon felt her way along the castle wall, hiding in the darkness so as to escape detection from the guards on the turrets. Not that they'd ever noticed her before, and that was with heels and a bright red cloak.

The wind whipped around her and Morgana pulled her cloak a little tighter around her, hiding in the shadows and moving towards the gates, her sword hidden in the sheath at her waist. She stopped just before the gates, pressing her body into the cold stone turret, shadows hiding her from the guards at the gate.

Morgause had shown her how to cast a spell that made people's eyes slide off you, allowing a person to walk un-noticed. Morgana whispered this spell now: '_Folaigh__mo chorp__agus mo__torainn.' _Morgana felt the magic well up inside her and for a few moments the coldness of the night was replaced by a warmth seeping through her body, she felt her eyes glow for a second and knew the spell had worked.

Morgana strode purposely out from her hiding place and towards the gates of Camelot. As she passed through, the guards paid no attention to her and Morgana smirked.

Tonight was the night her brother would get what he deserved.

**XxXxXxX**

The corridors of the castle were deserted and Morgana was able to make her way undisturbed towards Prince Arthur's chambers. Morgause had warned her that although the spell would prevent anyone from noticing her from a few steps away, close up they may feel that there was someone with them and the corridors were quite narrow.

Morgana gently stroked the wood of Arthur's chamber doors. She remembered happier times as children, racing down the corridors with Arthur, playing hide and seek behind the tapestries, hiding from Uther when he was in a bad mood.

Uther...

Morgana brushed away the previous happy memories of her childhood with Arthur and remembered what Uther had done to her. He'd made her hate who she was, he'd lied to her, made her live in fear. Morgana hated Uther and longed to see him dead, but first she wanted him to really suffer, she wanted him to watch his only son fall to pieces, to scream at unseen terrors, to collapse at unsuspecting moments. Morgana smirked. Oh yes, she wanted Uther to suffer.

Morgana opened the door slowly and carefully. The spell only hid noises made by her like the sound of her breathing, not the noises of things she touched. Arthur lay asleep in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chin to protect him from the chilly night, snoring softly. Morgana approached him, looking around her to check that no-one was there, not that they'd be able to see her of course but Morgana knew better than to be over-confident.

Morgana stepped forward towards her brother and held out her hand over his head, '_codladh.' _Arthur swifted and his breathing levelled out. If he hadn't been asleep before, he was now.

Morgana reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a small pair of scissors and a glass vial. She reached down and laid her hand onto Arthur's hair, using the scissors to snip a few strands away from his head, placing them into the glass vial.

Morgana drew back and smirked at her brother.

'Sweet dreams, Arthur.'

Then she was gone.

**XxXxXxX**

'MORNING!'

Arthur twitched and groaned and his mind forced him awake. How that servant could be so chiper in the morning escaped him. It was almost as if he enjoyed waking him up.

'Now come on, Arthur. Your father wants to see you in the council chambers and I have a surprise for you.'

Arthur sat up, blinking blearily at Merlin who was stood at the end of the bed, positively beaming.

'Surprise?'

'Yep, you'll love it.'

Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin lifted up his breakfast plate.

He'd arranged the food into a smiley face.

Arthur gaped at him. _'That _is supposed to be a surprise?'

Merlin's face fell slightly, making Arthur feel slightly guilty. 'I heard your father yelling at you last night, I just wanted to put you into a good mood before you have to stand in front of him again.'

Arthur smiled despite himself and Merlin relaxed. 'Merlin, I swear, there is something odd about you.'

'So... you like the surprise?'

'Yes, Merlin. I like the surprise.'

Merlin grinned. 'Thought so!' He left the food at the end of the bed and left Arthur to eat it while he started laying out clothes. 'Also, in case you're nervous, I heard the servants talking in the kitchen this morning. The King has cooled down slightly, you shouldn't worry.'

Arthur sighed. 'I just can't see why he wants me to go after Morgana! She tried to kill all of us, she betrayed us.'

Merlin could see the hurt in his master's eyes whenever he spoke of Morgana. He and the knights knew better than to mention her and Guinevere never spoke of her either, or stepped into her chambers. 'Well you haven't got to worry about that this morning, there's a creature that's been spotted in the forest, I think that is what your father wants to talk to you about.'

Arthur brightened considerably. 'Now _that _I can handle no problem.' Arthur finished eating and stepped behind the screen, stripping out of the shirt and trousers he wore to bed and pulling on the clothes that Merlin had laid out ready.

Gwaine wandered in just as Arthur was attaching his sword to his waist. 'Morning, Princess. Hey, Merlin.'

'Hey Gwaine,' Merlin said as he finished making Arthur's bed. Arthur simply rolled his eyes at Gwaine and marched out of the room, heading towards the council chambers.

'He really doesn't like me calling him "Princess", does he?'

Merlin grinned. 'Just make sure you don't do it in front of the nobles.'

Gwaine laughed. 'You should not have put that idea in my head, Merlin my friend.'

**XxXxXxX**

'Good morning, Sire,' Arthur said, standing before King Uther and the council.

'Ah, Arthur, there is something I would like you to address.' Uther said, turning round to face his son. Arthur always had to hide his worry whenever he was in front of his father. Ever since Morgana had taken control of Camelot and locked him in a cell his mind hadn't been the same. The slightest noise made him jump, he was constantly paranoid and more convinced than ever that sorcerer's were out to get him. Arthur shook his head clear of doubts. No matter what he believed, Uther was still the King.

'A creature was spotted in the woods this morning, Gaius is trying to identify it now.'

Merlin went to stand next to Gaius, who was looking through some old books on mythical creatures. A woman stood next to him, tall, skinny and shaking slightly.

'It was like nothing I've ever seen, Sire,' she said, addressing Arthur. 'A ferocious creature, I tell you now, Sire- I feared for my life.'

'You have no need to fear now,' Arthur replied with the tone of voice he used when reminding people that not only was he the heir to the throne, he was also a very skilled and experienced hunter. 'What did the creature look like?'

The woman shuddered. 'I'll never forget it, Sire, not for as long as I live. It had the body of a goat, and the head of lion and its tail... a serpant's, my lord. Its tail was a serpant and the lion head breathed fire, my lord.'

'Fire?'

'Yes, Sire, great balls of fire.'

Arthur turned to Gaius and Merlin. 'Anything?'

'Ah-ha!' Gaius exclaimed, pointing to a certain page. 'I believe the creature to be a Chimera, Sire.'

'A Chimera?'

'Yes, my lord, it is just as this lady described it.'

The woman blushed slightly, not used to being called a 'lady.'

'How can it be killed?' Gwaine asked, stepping forward to stand by Arthur.

'There is only one way,' Gaius said. 'The beast can only be killed by a spear to its throat.'

'That's it?' Arthur looked incredulous. 'That doesn't sound too difficult, the knights of Camelot are skilled in precision and we practise using spears on moving targets every day.

The knights, who were assembled round the edges of the room, beamed with pride at their master's compliment. Merlin, on the other hand, made a noise which was somewhere between a laugh and a snort. After all, he was usually the target.

'You must remember, Sire, that this beast has two heads and if you concentrate too much on the front part, the back part will kill you. One drop of venom from the snake's bite and you die. There is no cure.'

'I've heard that before, Gaius,' Uther said. 'When Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast. He survived that.'

'He was lucky, my lord,' Gaius said with a glance at Merlin. After all, Merlin was the reason Arthur had survived. 'Very very lucky.'

'Well this time I will do my best not to get bitten by a grumpy snake who's stuck on the back end of a goat,' Arthur said, smirking and causing a ripple of laughter to flow through the council.

'You will ride immediatly, Arthur,' Uther said, dismissing his son with a wave of his hand.

'Yes, father.'

**XxXxXxX**

Morgana made her way back into the Castle of Fyrien. Or the castle of Morgause as it now was after Cenred's demise.

Morgana found her sister sitting up in a chair by the fire, looking bored and put out.

'Sister,' she said, smiling up at Morgana as she entered. Ever since Merlin had thrown her into the wall her body had not been the same. She often suffered from severe back pains and had difficulty walking.

'Morgause.'

Morgana smiled and hugged her sister. 'How are you today?'

'The same, my legs are stiff as usual, I hope you have brought me some entertainment, Morgana?'

Morgana smirked. 'Everything went according to plan, sister.'

'The spell worked?'

'Like a charm. Although to be honest the guards are so useless I wouldn't have expected them to notice me if I walked into Camelot wearing a bright yellow dress and the tallest heels.'

Morgause laughed. 'Indeed, sister. I guess we shall never know if the spell worked or not then.'

The two witches shared a laugh and Morgana produced the vial containing Arthur's hair from her pocket, handing it to her sister.

Morgause produced a small straw puppet from her robes and removed the hair from the vial, twisting it around the doll. Morgause lifted the doll to her face and her eyes gleamed gold as she chanted the words of the spell. _'__Ceangal ar__an ghruaig__ar Arthur__Pendragon__. __Draíocht ar__a aigne__agus__a anam__ceangal__leis an__puipéad__mar sin__ní mór dó__a dhéanamh__ar mo__bheidh__.' _The hair seemed to glow around the doll and Morgause placed the doll in her lap, raising her hand and addressing the air. _'__Bend__an t-aer__a dhéanamh ar mo__bheidh__, __a thaispeáint dom__Arthur__Pendragon__.' _The air shimmered and an image of Prince Arthur appeared riding through a forest flanked by Merlin and a dozen of his knights. Morgause turned to her sister and withdrew a pin from her clothing.

'Ready to test it, Morgana?'

Morgana smirked.

**XxXxXxX**

'WHY is it always raining?' Merlin complained from his horse.

'Aw, are you afraid of getting wet?' Arthur chided him lightheartedly.

'It's a bad omen, that's all.'

'You're not afraid of omens surely, Merlin?' Elyan said from his horse behind Merlin.

'Whenever it rains, something bad happens.'

'Yes, it does, we get wet,' Gwaine said, a friendly smirk on his face. 'It takes a while for my hair to get to this level of awesomeness.'

There was a general chuckle at that until Lancelot shushed everyone. Arthur held up his hand, a signal for the knights to stop their horses and for a few moments it was silence.

Then the Chimera burst out of nowhere.

The horses reared up and their masters were thrown to the ground except those who clung to the reigns. Arthur jumped off his horse and pulled out his sword, his knights surrounding him and raising their weapons.

'For the love of Camelot!'

The knights repeated the battlecry and charged the beast.

Elyan and Lancelot took the left side, swishing at the snake's head when it got too close while the lion roared and blew massive jets of flame into the air. Arthur, Gwaine and Leon took the right side and Percival and the rest of the knights divided themseleves up between the front and the back.

Gwaine slashed at the beast's side but his sword made no marks in its skin. With one well aimed blow Elyan managed to swipe off the snake's head, a victory which was short lived when the snake then regrew its body and began to slither towards him. Arthur pulled a spear from the horse's saddle and aimed it at the Chimera's neck while Percival did his best to distract it and keep the head away from Arthur. Merlin grabbed a sword from a fallen knight and used it to help defend Elyan from the snake, which lunged out at him, determined to bite the knight.

'You must smell good,' Gwaine said grinning.

The lion roared fire and two knights were thrown backwards, Leon grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the way. Gwaine used a shield to protect himself from the lion's fire and waved his sword at its face, determined to draw its attention away from the Prince, Percival even yelled offensive names at it.

Finally, Arthur had a clear shot of its neck, he raised his spear and…

**XxXxXxX**

'Now, sister!' Morgana cried. 'Do it now!'

Morgause jabbed the pin into the doll's chest forcefully and Morgana laughed.

**XxXxXxX**

Arthur felt a sudden stabbing pain in his chest, he felt the spear fall from his hand and vaguely heard someone shout his name as blackness took over and he fell to the ground.

The Chimera blew fire at Gwaine and Percival, forcing them to stand away and turned back to the Prince, who was lying on the ground infront of it.

The Chimera opened its jaws.

* * *

><p><em>Love it? Hate it? Want a fast update? Let me know and I shall grant you the ultimate prize- VIRTUAL COOKIES! YAY! :D<em>

_Here's Morgana and Morgause's spells. I basically just used Google translate from English to Irish, it looked about right and I can't pronounce it._

**Folaigh mo chorp agus mo torainn**- _Hide my body and my noise._

**Codladh**- _Sleep_

**Ceangal ar an ghruaig ar Arthur Pendragon. Draíocht ar a aigne agus a anam ceangal leis an puipéad mar sin ní mór dó a dhéanamh ar mo bheidh**- _Bind the hair of Arthur Pendragon. Enchant his mind and bind his soul to the puppet so he must do my will._

**Bend an t-aer a dhéanamh ar mo bheidh, a thaispeáint dom Arthur Pendragon**- _Bend the air to do my will, show me Arthur Pendragon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Stab the Flesh, Stab the Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**By SilverHeart09**

**Chapter 2! Yay! Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is set after series 3 and Morgana and Morgause know about Merlin's magic, please review! Also, spell-check is now working! Yay!**

Merlin saw Arthur fall and screamed his name. He tried to run over to him but the snake was slithering its way closer and closer towards him. The lion roared and blew flame at Gwaine and Percival, sending them flying backwards. Merlin could only watch in terror as the Chimera turned to face Arthur, who was lying sprawled on the ground at its feet, his spear lying a few feet away.

The Chimera opened its jaws, displaying rows upon rows of sharp teeth. It bent its head to take a bite out of the Prince and collapsed suddenly, a spear in its neck.

Merlin's eyes faded back to blue and the snake collapsed at his feet, dead now that the rest of the Chimera had been destroyed.

There was a silence for a moment, then Elyan turned to Merlin and said, 'what was that?'

Merlin did his best to look innocent. 'What was what?'

'Your eyes, you threw that spear!'

Merlin shuffled his feet. 'You do realise I can't throw a spear to save my life, don't you?'

'You moved it with your _mind.' _

'We can yell at Merlin for using magic later!' Gwaine yelled. 'Right now, I think our Prince may be in a spot of bother.'

The knights crowded round Arthur and Percival rolled him onto his back. Leon leant close to his chest. 'He's not breathing!'

Merlin pressed his fingers against Arthur's neck, desperate for a pulse but none came.

'What do we do?' Elyan asked, panicking.

'We need to get him back to Camelot,' Merlin said. 'Gaius may be able to help.'

'May be able to help? He's dead!' Leon said frantically.

'Just like that? He just dropped dead? A perfectly healthy, fit young man just drops dead? Now that I don't believe,' Gwaine said. 'I expect some foul play.'

Lancelot ran off to gather up all the horses and to check for survivors from the fallen knights while Gwaine lifted Arthur easily into his arms and laid him across the front of his horse. 'I'll keep an eye on the Prince,' he informed the others.

Merlin went off to help Lancelot who whispered to him, 'do you think the others saw you?'

Merlin shook his head, 'I don't know.'

Lancelot looked over at his fellow knights, who were pulling themselves and the wounded up onto their horses and attaching the reigns of the rider-less horses to their saddles.

'Well if they did I'm certain they won't rat on you,' Lancelot said soothingly.

'What about Arthur?'

'Well he didn't see did he?'

'No, I mean what if they TELL Arthur?'

Lancelot looked over at them again. 'Let me talk to them, I'll deal with this. As for Arthur, I wouldn't worry. His father may have drummed it into him that magic is evil but at the end of the day Arthur knows where his loyalties lie.'

Merlin nodded and the two climbed onto their horses and began the trek back to Camelot.

**XxXxXxX**

'This is beyond perfect!' Morgause exclaimed, clapping her hands. 'Merlin was seen using magic! If the King hears of this…'

'You forget, Morgause. The knights are loyal to Merlin and although Arthur may be dumb it's like the knight said, he knows where his loyalties lie. I fear the King will not hear of this.'

Morgause thought for a moment.

'We will need a plan, sister.'

**XxXxXxX**

Gwaine led the way back into Camelot, word spread fast that Arthur was injured and the people came out to watch as the knights galloped up to the castle, covered in blood and smoking slightly.

One of the guards told the King and he raced down the steps as the knights drew up in the courtyard.

'Where is he? Where is my son?'

'My lord, we must get him to Gaius,' Gwaine said, firmly but kindly.

'Yes, yes of course, you're right.' Uther stepped back and Gwaine heaved the Prince onto his shoulders.

Merlin, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Leon followed Gwaine into the castle while the servants took their horses away. Gwaine took Arthur to his chambers and laid him down on his bed while Gaius hurried in.

'What happened?'

'We don't know,' Percival admitted.

'He was about to strike the Chimera but then he just collapsed,' Merlin told Gaius.

'So the beast is still alive?' Uther asked, looking anxious.

'No, Merlin killed it,' Elyan said with a pointed look at Merlin. Gaius and Uther stared at him in shock.

'Well, we owe you a great debt then, Merlin,' the King said, nodding at Merlin. Lancelot and Gwaine glared at Elyan.

'His heart has stopped,' Gaius said. 'He's dead!'

'Is there nothing you can do, Gaius?' Uther said, panicking.

'I'm afraid not, Sire. His heart has stopped beating, he isn't breathing, he's dead, there is nothing I can do.'

'He can't be dead!' Gwaine exclaimed. 'A healthy young man does not just drop dead like that!'

'It appears he has,' Gaius said, looking sad. 'I'm sorry, but I cannot bring a man back from the dead.'

**XxXxXxX**

Morgana smirked and pulled the pin out of the doll's chest.

**XxXxXxX**

Arthur coughed, spluttered and jerked to life, opening his mouth and drawing in as much air as he could, making all of the knights around him jump sky high in shock.

'Whoa, easy there,' Percival said, helping his Prince to sit up. 'Take it easy.'

Arthur coughed and Percival helped to steady him while he got his breathing sorted.

'How did you _do _that?' Gaius said, looking completely amazed.

'Do what?' Arthur said, his voice rusty and un-used.

'Sire, you were dead,' Elyan informed him.

Arthur looked at him with a blank look. 'Dead?'

'Yes, completely dead, totally dead, no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. You were dead,' Gwaine said, in case Arthur was having trouble understanding what 'dead' meant, which he clearly was.

'Well I'm alive now aren't I?' Arthur turned to Gaius who laid a hand on his chest over his heart.

'Well your heart does appear to be beating, Sire. Quite quickly too. Take a few deep breaths.'

'This is sorcery, I'm sure of it,' Uther said.

The knights rolled their eyes and prepared for another one of Uther's 'Magic is Evil' speeches.

'I must go and warn the court that sorcery is once again being used to strike at the heart of our kingdom,' Uther declared. He patted his son on the shoulder and marched off to the council chambers.

It was at this moment that Gwen decided to appear, bursting into Arthur's chambers.

'If everything alright? I heard Arthur was dea…'

At this moment she saw Arthur sitting up on the bed, waving at her. 'Oh,' she said, slightly embarrassed. 'You're not dead then?'

'He was,' Elyan said. 'But he's better now.'

Gwen wrinkled her nose. 'Wait, you _were _dead?'

'Yes, I mean, apparently,' Arthur said. 'But I'm better now.'

Gwen looked slightly confused, Arthur thought it was cute.

'O…kay…'

'Anyway, we should probably go tell the people you're not dead,' Gwaine said, sitting up and smacking Arthur in the shoulder. 'They looked a bit worried.'

The knights moved out, leaving Arthur, Gwen and Merlin alone.

'What happened to the Chimera?' Arthur asked.

'I killed it,' Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him in shock. '_You _killed it?'

'Yes, I killed it.'

'HOW?'

'Spear in the neck!'

Arthur continued to gawp at him in shock until Gwen suggested that maybe they should find something else to do instead of gawping at each other.

'Oh and don't forget the banquet this evening,' Gwen said.

Arthur froze. 'What banquet?'

'King Eustace and his son are coming this evening to reopen peace talks with the King,' Gwen reminded him.

'Oh, _that _banquet.'

Merlin looked confused. 'Who's King Eustace?'

Arthur despised King Eustace of Trudgeon , a fat overweight man with a deep booming voice **(AN. Think Brian Blessed) **and a odour problem; and his son wasn't much better. Prince Dudley was the same as his father but worse, an arrogant, condescending, abusive, rude, lazy, overweight oaf.

He told this to Merlin, who shivered. 'So he's more of a prat than you are then?'

Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin's head. 'He's the kind of person you'd call a dollop-head and a clot-pole.'

Merlin shivered again.

**XxXxXxX**

Arthur was sparring with Gwaine when King Eustace and his son came riding up into the courtyard followed by their entourage of servants and courtiers.

Arthur and Gwaine were so absorbed in their match that they didn't notice them. 'Mind your feet, Gwaine. Lift your elbow a bit higher, perfect. Now push with your legs.'

'Still trying to train those failures you call knights?' Eustace said, his voice booming across the courtyard and causing everyone to look up.

Arthur turned round and looked at him, coldly.

'Permission to kick his ass back to Trudgeon?' Gwaine whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur smirked at the King. 'I seem to remember that in the tournament last year my 'failures' as you so eloquently called them had all of your men on the ground in less than thirty seconds.'

King Eustace went red. 'Well then, a duel,' he said. 'Sir Bjorn!'

A tall knight stepped forward, drawing his sword.

Eustace smirked. 'Who will you choose?'

Gwaine nudged Arthur in the ribs. By this point a large crowd had gathered to watch the confrontation and Arthur could see Lancelot, Elyan and Percival watching.

'Sir Gwaine,' Arthur said, turning to him.

Gwaine beamed and stepped forward. The two knights met in the middle of the courtyard and raised their swords in a battle-stance.

'First clean hit!' Arthur called. 'Ready?'

The two knights nodded.

'Fight!' Eustace called from his horse.

Needless to say, it was a short match.

Bjorn swung his sword in various different directions in impressive loops and turns but Gwaine knew better. From his own experience, Gwaine knew that swinging your sword like that was a sure fire way to be even more humiliated when beaten and Arthur had trained the knights to recognise that dramatic swings were just that- dramatic swings.

Gwaine stood his ground and lifted his sword. Just as Bjorn was about to strike him he ducked, weaved under the sword, turned round, swung his sword and knocked the sword out of Bjorn's hand. Gwaine then casually poked Bjorn in the chest with his sword: first clean hit.

Bjorn went deep red and scowled. The crowd cheered and Arthur beamed with pride. Gwaine bowed (a little sarcastically) to Bjorn and went to stand by Arthur again, who grinned at him.

'Mission successful,' Gwaine said, grinning.

At this moment before things got ugly King Uther stepped out of the castle and descended the steps. 'King Eustace!' he cried. 'Welcome to Camelot.'

He saw the crowd and Arthur and Gwaine smirking to one side with one very dishevelled knight stood in the middle of the courtyard.

'Is there a problem?' he asked.

'Not at all,' Eustace replied. 'Just a friendly duel.'

'And who won?'

Eustace's silence and Gwaine's smirk was answer enough.

'Please come in, you are most welcome here,' Uther said.

Servants swept into the courtyard to take the horses and the various belongings. Once the courtyard was clear and the crowd had dispersed Uther turned to Gwaine and Arthur.

And winked.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo, Uther doesn't like Eustace either :) My brother came up with 'Sir Bjorn', I asked him if that was the name of the bloke from ABBA and he laughed and went 'Ummmm maybe?'<em>

_Lol :)_

_Please review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Stab the Flesh, Stab the Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**By SilverHeart09**

**Chapter 3! Do you want to know the best bit? NO MORE EXAMS! YES! :D :D :D Please review and I will grant you all virtual cookies! Also, I'm sorry to anyone who didn't get a reply who did review, something went wrong :P **

Morgause handed the doll to Morgana. 'Have any ideas, sister?'

Morgana looked at the fire burning in the grate and smirked. 'I think it's time for Arthur to get a little hot under the collar, Morgause,' she said.

Morgause grinned evilly, she loved her sister; she really did.

Morgana tied a piece of string around the doll's waist and lowered it until it hung a few feet away from the burning fire on the mantelpiece. 'Try not to overheat, Arthur,' she smirked.

**XxXxXxX**

The banquet hall was hot and stuffy with the amount of people it contained and Arthur was beginning to feel a little dizzy. He drew a hand across his sweaty brow and turned to Merlin: 'is it just me or is it quite hot in here?'

Merlin looked at him like he'd grown two heads. 'Hot? It's freezing! King Eustace likes the cold so he's ordered that all the windows are opened. I'm starting to wish I'd worn two neckerchiefs.'

Arthur pulled his collar away from the sweaty skin on his neck slightly and poured himself another glass of water, gulping it greedily.

Uther stood up and cleared his throat. 'It is with great pleasure that we welcome King Eustace and Prince Dudley into Camelot, we hope that their time here with us will be pleasurable.'

King Eustace and Prince Dudley looked like their time at Camelot would certainly _not _be pleasurable and everyone with the exception of Uther noticed this.

'We will be holding a tournament in their honour tomorrow,' Uther continued. 'All knights are welcome to compete.' There was a general cheer at this, the knights enjoyed fighting each other, sometimes a bit too much. Arthur had had to break up a fight between Gwaine and Lancelot the week before when it looked like they might actually kill each other. He'd then heard Gwaine stalk away muttering something about 'leaving things as they were' and 'not getting in between'.

Arthur felt himself breathing more heavily as he got hotter and hotter and wiped his forehead, trying not to show his discomfort. Merlin poured him some water and moved him gently towards the open window where no-one was watching.

'Arthur, are you alright?' Merlin whispered when the King began his speech again.

'I'm… I'm fine, honestly, nothing to… to… to worry about,' Arthur panted, fanning himself with his hand.

**XxXxXxX**

Morganna smirked and poked the doll so it swung towards the fire.

**XxXxXxX**

Arthur gripped the table as a wave of heat washed over him, his legs buckled and Gwaine quickly rushed to his aid, grabbing his arms and supporting him so no-one else could see that there was something wrong with the Prince.

'We need to get him out of here,' Merlin whispered to Gwaine.

Gwaine eyed the door nearest him, it was the servants' passage leading out onto the backstairs and through the courtyard.

'Stairs,' Gwaine whispered, nodding at the door.

Merlin nodded his head in agreement and Gwaine put an arm around Arthur's waist, trying to keep him propped up.

Merlin spotted Gaius watching them and nodded at the door, signalling to him the need to get Arthur out. Gaius nodded and crept out of the hall, no-one noticing him leaving.

Merlin looked at Arthur who was half-conscious and leaning heavily on Gwaine.

'He's really hot,' Gwaine said. 'We need to get him out _now.' _

Merlin checked that the King was still rambling on and no-one was watching and helped Gwaine drag Arthur to the door. Once they were hidden in the passage Gwaine lifted Arthur onto his shoulders and hurried up the stairs to Gaius' chambers where he was already waiting.

'What happened?' Gaius asked as Gwaine laid Arthur gently down on the bed.

'He was complaining of feeling hot, then he starting swaying, we decided it would be best to get him out before he collapsed,' Merlin exclaimed.

Gaius place a hand on the Prince's forehead.

'He's BOILING!' he exclaimed, his eyebrow shooting up. 'We need to get him cooled down.'

Gwaine pulled off Arthur's cloak, jacket and shirt, leaving him in his trousers while Gaius soaked a cloth in a bucket of cold water and laid it over Arthur's forehead. Arthur had started mumbling and kicking and Gwaine placed a hand on his chest to keep him still.

'What's wrong with him?' Gwaine asked as Arthur mumbled something about not needing a nap.

'Stop talking, yes you do,' Gwaine told him firmly, then looked back to Gaius.

'He has a very high fever, we can only hope that it will go down.'

'Could this be related to what happened earlier?' Merlin asked.

'I expect so, we need to keep an eye on him.'

**XxXxXxX**

Morganna took the doll away from the fire and smirked at her sister.

**XxXxXxX**

'You know, he doesn't feel so hot now,' Gwaine remarked.

Arthur's eyes flicked open and he looked blearily up at the three faces around him.

'Arthur?' Merlin asked, peering down at him.

Arthur sat up suddenly. 'What am I doing here?'

'You nearly collapsed in the hall, we smuggled you out before you could faceplant the floor.'

'How long have I been here?'

'About… 6 minutes? Your father was in full flow so I don't think anyone noticed you leave.'

'I need to get back,' Arthur said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and trying to stand up.

'You can't, Sire, you're sick!' Gaius interjected.

'I have to get back, I can't afford to show weakness, especially not in front of Prince Dudley.'

'Oooooh I get it,' Gwaine said. 'You're intimidated by Dudley.'

'I am not!' Arthur yelled suddenly.

'Then _why…?' _Gwaine said. 'Face it, you're having a "Man Points" contest with him.'

'That's not the reason,' Arthur said, finally succeeding in standing up. 'Dudley and Eustace want the crown, they've wanted it for years. That's why they're here now! They've heard my father is sick and they've come to take their chances, I _cannot _show weakness, if I do they'll use that as an excuse to finish me off then take Camelot for themselves.'

'Why did Uther invite them here then?' Gwaine asked.

'He doesn't know their intentions, I can't tell him because he won't listen. He thinks Eustace is a great friend and ally, he'll probably throw me in the stocks for even thinking that they're not,' Arthur said, sighing. 'I have to get back.'

He grabbed his jacket, shirt and cloak and pulled them on, not noticing Gwaine and Merlin share a _here we go again _expression behind his back.

**XxXxXxX**

Nobody noticed Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine and Arthur sneak back into the hall. Uther was still talking and Dudley was falling asleep into his goblet.

By the time the banquet was over, everyone was exhausted and stumbled back to their rooms looking forward to the prospect of a nice warm bed and a soft pillow.

Gaius was waiting for Merlin when he got back from helping Arthur.

'How is the Prince?' Gaius asked, eyebrow raised.

'He's fine, I mean, he seemed better, he was his usual arrogant self,' Merlin said, shrugging.

'You should be careful, Merlin,' Gaius said. 'Arthur is in good health, he is physically and emotionally fit, there is no explanation as to why he is suddenly ill. Earlier today he was dead, Merlin.'

'You don't know he was dead! Maybe his heart was really slow and you couldn't feel it beating.'

'I know what I felt!' Gaius shouted suddenly. 'Arthur was _dead, _and now he's alive, there is something wrong. Go careful and keep a close eye on him.'

'You think it could be magic?' Merlin asked, moving closer and lowering his voice, not that there was much point since there was only two of them in the room.

'Yes, Merlin, I do,' Gaius said, also lowering his voice for no reason. 'Keep a wary eye out and let me know of any strange behaviour from Arthur.'

Merlin nodded.

**XxXxXxX**

'MORNING!'

Arthur jolted awake, clutching at his skin and gasping, a cold sweat covering his body, the nightmare lurking in the back of his mind.

'Ooh,' Merlin said, looking at him. 'You look awful.'

'Thank you, _Mer_lin,' Arthur said, glaring at him.

'Didn't you get any sleep?'

'Didn't you get me any breakfast?' Arthur retorted.

Merlin motioned to the plate on the table and Arthur got up to eat, suddenly ravenous. The dream was fading but his body was tingling. He could remember parts of the dream, the nightmarish sensation of being on fire, only on the inside where the flames couldn't be seen to be put out. He could hear the shouts of men in the background but only heard one man's voice: Merlin's. He'd looked up into Merlin's face through the agony and had seen his eyes glowing gold.

Arthur finished his breakfast and shivered suddenly, feeling cold.

'I'll prepare you a bath, Sire,' Merlin said, watching him closely. 'That might make you feel better.'

Arthur shivered again, but not from cold. Whenever Merlin called him 'Sire', something bad always happened.

Merlin left the room to get some water and Gwen walked in, making Arthur smile.

'Hello, Arthur,' Gwen said, smiling at him. She scrutinised him and gasped. 'You look terrible!'

'Thanks!'

'Oh no I didn't mean… well I did but not like… I mean you _look _like you're… I….' Gwen trailed off and suddenly seemed very interested in the hem of her dress.

Arthur laughed and Gwen looked up at him. Arthur pulled her into a hug and she wrapped his arms around his waist. 'Are you alright?' she asked softly into his chest. 'Gwaine said you weren't feeling well at dinner yesterday.'

'I'm fine,' Arthur said, kissing the top of her head. 'I just felt a bit hot for a few minutes.'

Gwen pulled back, frowning but keeping her hands on his waist. 'Hot? It was freezing in there!'

'Apparently so,' Arthur shrugged. 'Never mind, I'm fine now.'

'You're white as a sheet,' Gwen said softly, reaching up to stroke Arthur's cheek.

'Am I interrupting?' Merlin said from the doorway, holding two heavy dripping buckets of water. 'I would wait, but these are really quite heavy.'

Gwen and Arthur pulled away and Arthur squeezed her hand.

'I'll see you at the tournament later,' he promised.

Gwen nodded and kissed his cheek, smiling as she left the room.

**XxXxXxX**

Lancelot found Elyan on the training grounds, sharpening his sword ready for the tournament in the afternoon. 'Morning!' Lancelot called cheerfully. 'Mary from the kitchens **(AN. In all of the stories on Fanfic at least ONE of the kitchen staff is called 'Mary', I thought I'd join in) **gave me these,' he held up two apples and tossed one to Elyan.

'Thanks,' Elyan said, taking it and biting into it.

The two knights sat down on the grass, watching market owners opening stalls and people gradually awakening and coming out of their homes. Knights and guards started to make their way down to the arena and began to set up flags, tents and other equipment in preparation.

'Are you entering?' Lancelot asked, motioning towards the arena.

'Of course,' Elyan said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, an elephant in the room until Lancelot broke it.

'Elyan, I need to talk to you about something,' Lancelot said.

'Merlin,' Elyan said flatly.

Lancelot stole a glance at him, watching his facial emotions, or lack thereof.

'I'm not going to call you an idiot by trying to convince you that you didn't see him using magic, we both know that's what happened,' Lancelot said. 'I know that this is difficult for you, since your father was killed because he was accused of helping sorcerers but you need to know that magic is a _tool _to be wielded like a sword, magic doesn't determine whether you're good or bad and we both know that Merlin is good to the core.'

Elyan sighed and nodded. 'You're right,' he said. 'I would never betray Merlin by telling Uther, Arthur I'm not so sure about…'

'Arthur cannot know,' Lancelot said firmly. 'Uther has poisoned his mind from a young age, convinced him that magic and sorcerers are evil. I'm afraid Lady Morgana hasn't help change his mind on the subject.'

Lancelot looked up when he heard Gwaine and Arthur's voices in the distant, he saw them walking down the steps towards the training ground, Merlin in tow.

'The other knights don't know,' Lancelot said hurriedly. 'Gaius does of course but no-one else does, not even Gwen. We _must _keep it that way, please Elyan.' Lancelot looked at the knight deploringly.

Elyan nodded. 'All right,' he said. 'You have my word that I will keep Merlin's secret… secret.'

The two knights stood up as Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin arrived and as they all said their 'hello's' Lancelot pulled Merlin to one side, noticing how pale he'd gone when he'd seen Lancelot with Elyan.

'Don't worry, Merlin,' Lancelot said. 'We can trust Elyan to keep your secret.'

Merlin looked over at Elyan and he nodded, a nod of promise and commitment but most importantly… loyalty.

* * *

><p><em>If you are lovely enough to favourite the story or story alert it please feed my ego by clicking review and letting me know why! Even to say 'Good job!' or 'Well done!' or 'THIS SUCKS.' Whatever! The review button is your friend :)<em>


End file.
